


潋窗

by TacoUniverse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoUniverse/pseuds/TacoUniverse
Summary: “他与他的爱人背道而驰。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	潋窗

-“来，阿尔。”盖勒特说，他站在窗前，仲夏的阳光以一个不可思议的倾角洒上他的面庞。阿不思低下头，太阳让他觉得头晕目眩。  
-他们对视，目光是没有声音的咒语。魔法在近窗的一端交汇，金色底下生长出浅绿的藤蔓。  
-“你要带他去哪？”阿不福思愤怒地叫喊。阿不思转头，看到那张与自己相似的面孔。他张了张口，似乎只吐出一些无声的泡沫。  
-于是在那一天，他与他的爱人背道而驰。

001.雨和阳光

欧洲归于平静的第七十二天，邓布利多来到纽蒙迦德。  
它是一座漆黑的高塔，一年里有三百零七个日夜被阴雨笼罩。“为了更伟大的利益。”在入口上方闪耀，银白的字迹拖曳出一些熟悉的弧度。它的主人曾用同样的字迹署名，在决斗邀请函的一角，所有笔画连成一条盘踞的线。据说在格林德沃战败的那一天，有七个傲罗奉命来到这里，试图用“清理一新”和它的十四个旁系魔法抹去这句话。但它还在，甚至在魔法的洗礼下更加清晰可见。  
邓布利多一步不停地走进去。

七十二天以前，在同样的时刻，他们站在决斗场上，魔杖抵住魔杖，用最标准的姿势向彼此鞠躬。邓布利多在那时抬起头，阳光从左侧爬上他的额角。  
格林德沃执意选择阳光明媚的一天。原先定下的日子会有一场大雨——像所有伟大的牺牲一样，雨天才值得被铭记，半个世纪后的史书上会写着“那是一个风雨交加的午后”。然后那个日期被划去，不可捉摸地换成另一个，向后推了三天，一个星期二。他走进决斗场时尽可能不去想为什么，四十六年过去，一切都难以看出原本的轮廓，他们互相替一个世界而战，夏日也要为此而变成结着霜花的冬天。  
邓布利多从霍格沃茨的窗看出去，整个欧洲都在受难。数千个灵魂背弃信仰，走进被黑色丝绸亲吻的石壁。  
“为了更伟大的利益。”格林德沃在每一场演说中以此结尾，他的右眼在那时由白色变回蓝色，预言家日报说他还会拥抱器重的信徒。  
然后邓布利多说：“我不能对抗格林德沃。”

他最后走上决斗场，身后背负着一半的欧洲。格林德沃在某种意义上成了他仅剩的盟友。他抬起头，面不改色地直视对方。两张面孔曾经的棱角全部改变，唯独剩下眼睛，蓝色望进蓝色。  
“好久不见，邓布利多。” 格林德沃向后撤去一步，正好踩中广场上线条相遇的一个交点。这几个词的发音都很陌生，只在尾音里还能听出半世纪前的影子。邓布利多不说话，下颚的线条一点一点绷紧。他难得穿了巫师长袍，最底端的那一角绣着散落的星光。  
格林德沃又退了一步，看起来丝毫不在乎押在他手里的那半个大洲。这时邓布利多举起魔杖，魔法在广场正中相遇，却不再有活着的事物生长出来。

看啊，黑魔王富有诗意地想。他们在两个没有阴翳的午后相逢，一次分道扬镳，一次成王败寇。

002.窗与楼梯

格林德沃被关押在纽蒙迦德最顶端，拥有的东西只剩一张硬床板和一条薄毯子，固定时段的三餐，以及永无止境的黑夜。  
他把很多时间用来思考，思考命运以何种轮廓切割他们的灵魂，他和那个红发少年如何走向两个深渊，如何在紧握魔杖后轻描淡写地相互致意。他过去的爱人亲手粉碎掉那个更伟大的利益，而在一个与之如出一辙的夏日里，他们也曾隔窗相望。  
爱是格林德沃意外获得的物品。一个变数，本不应该被编撰进他的血液。但他偏偏用魔杖划开束缚，让自己的血里掺进一个红发少年的。于是从此坚不可摧的魔王也拥有了一处不曾被权利遮挡的软肋，成了一旦遭到重击便会彻底倒下的普通人。那时他只有十六岁，不顾一切地把伴侣的名字刻进自己的胸膛。他和命运赌了一把，期限是四十六年，他做好失去一切的准备，然而那位伴侣在审判时说：  
“我答应决斗，并不想判他死刑。”

他站在审判席上，十七根利刃穿过牢笼，离他的面颊只有几公分距离。他的目光很轻很轻地落到邓布利多脸上，对方坐在魔法部长身边，显然拥有定夺他生死的话语权。  
四十六年以前，他躺在被阳光晒暖的草地上，笃定地对那个红发少年说：“我能把我的死亡和爱一同给你。”  
邓布利多没有看他，而是伸手递给部长一份很厚的意见书。格林德沃不在乎审判的结果，他闭上眼睛。

在决斗书上签名的那天，他并不知道自己会输。罗齐尔站在他旁边，一言不发地递给他一支羽毛笔。格林德沃说：“我要选一个晴天。”  
晴天才适合观看决斗。就好像观看露天剧场，或是妖精的演奏会。一个人在另一个的视线里倒下，太阳也要为这伟大的牺牲落泪。他还在德姆斯特朗上学的时候，决斗总在没有星星的夜里进行，月光照亮一整个屋子，魔咒背后也闪着银色的亮光。  
罗齐尔问：“您带谁做助手？”  
“我自己去。”格林德沃回答。

再次相遇的那天，他们都是独自一人，从广场的两端走向中央。这意味着决斗中的任何差池都会导致一场刻骨铭心的败北，没有垂死挣扎，没有半点机会。  
格林德沃站在邓布利多面前，他们的影子朝同一个方向倾斜，轮廓完全改变，距离也拉得更远。然而半个世纪过去，他们依然如此相似，连灵魂都以倒影的形式互相映射。格林德沃说：“好久不见。”，邓布利多看向他的魔杖，几乎是下意识地点头，表情却纹丝不动。

格林德沃没由来地想起，在那个夏天，邓布利多坐在窗边，用魔杖变出一段浅褐色的台阶，邀请他去吻他的模样。他能清晰地记起他每一根睫毛弯曲的弧度，还有他迎着阳光的面庞。这是一个温柔的记忆，大约足矣召唤出他消失多年的守护神。

然后他说：“钻心剜骨。”窗和楼梯一起变成碎片。

003.会面

邓布利多停下脚步，他的身后是一百四十二级台阶。寂静在这里生长，开出黑色的花朵，沉默着亲吻石壁。他穿着决斗那天的袍子，左胸口有一处黑魔法留下的破损。  
格林德沃在这时看向他。“下午好。”他说，他们隔窗相望。  
会面里没有疼痛、分离，甚至没有黑色。在十七分之一的概率里，纽蒙迦德的天放晴了，阳光从格林德沃的右肩照进来，像一把金色的匕首。邓布利多平静地回答：“下午好，格林德沃先生。”  
他把一叠《预言家日报》从那扇窗递过去，格林德沃不动，蓝眼睛盯着他的手腕。曾经他也这样看过对方，在戈德里克山谷，那时他还拥有爱，全世界都是晴天。

“魔法部同意我带些报纸给你。”邓布利多解释道，手还耐心地悬在半空。有一只卜鸟突然叫起来——大概又要下雨了，在纽蒙迦德。  
“那你一定费了大功夫，预言家日报上什么都写。”格林德沃若有所思地说。他接过报纸，只匆匆瞟了一眼头版，然后那双蓝眼睛的目光回到邓布利多脸上，“你打破了血盟？”  
“是的，”邓布利多很快回答，像是描述开罐头的三个步骤一样，“不太容易。”  
格林德沃点点头。他回忆起发现血盟丢失的那天，他隐约窥见结局的一角——在一扇破碎的窗边，他们相见，还是那个夏天的模样。  
在巴黎的窗前，他看见过十六岁的自己。陌生、遥远，快乐又悲伤。那扇窗最后成了一地碎片，最大的那片能装下他的一只眼睛，也许是十六岁的眼睛——他看了几秒，然后转身走了，罗齐尔跟在他旁边。

“我要回去了。”邓布利多说，不作任何解释，只是他想要离开。格林德沃想了想，说：“快下雨了。”  
那大约是说“再见”，邓布利多心想。所以他也说“再见。”然后他们一起转过身去。  
那扇窗上出现他的十八岁。

他停顿了一下。

END.


End file.
